1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic modules, and more particularly, to an electronic module and a fabrication method thereof so as to improve the product yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of electronic industries, electronic products are developed toward the trend of miniaturization and multi-function. Accordingly, various package types have been developed. To meet the demands of semiconductor devices for high integration, miniaturization and high electrical performance, flip-chip bonding technologies have been developed.
To achieve flip-chip bonding, a plurality of conductive bumps are formed on an active surface of a chip for electrically connecting the active surface of the chip to an external electronic device or a packaging substrate. As such, the size of the overall package structure is greatly reduced. Further, the structure dispenses with bonding wires as required in the prior art. As such, the electrical impedance of the structure is reduced, thereby improving the electrical performance and avoiding signal distortion during transmission. Therefore, flip-chip bonding technologies are becoming increasing popular.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded cross-sectional view of a conventional flip-chip package 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the flip-chip package 1 has a chip 11 and a packaging substrate 9. The chip 11 has opposite active and inactive surfaces 11a, 11b. A plurality of electrode pads 12 are formed on the active surface 11a of the chip 11 and a plurality of solder balls 13 are correspondingly formed on the electrode pads 12. The substrate 9 has a plurality of conductive pads 90. The chip 11 is disposed on the packaging substrate 9 with the solder balls 13 correspondingly bonded to the conductive pads 90, thereby forming the flip-chip package 1.
However, the chip 11 has a low structural strength due to its exposed inactive surface 11b and side surface 11c. Therefore, when the flip-chip package 1 is picked up and placed at a suitable position and subjected to an SMT (Surface Mount Technology) process, cracking easily occurs to the chip 11, thus reducing the product reliability.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.